


Chasing the Sun

by TheHuntersAngel



Category: AU Supernatural - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, F/M, Homophobia, Internal Conflict, M/M, Not hunters, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, no supernatural beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersAngel/pseuds/TheHuntersAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming from two different worlds can be tough. It isn’t just a simple equation of whether or not you fit, when you’ve got two sides of the spectrum fighting over your time, your energy, telling you what you can or cannot do? Its up to you to make a choice. You have to ask yourself whether or not you want to put the effort in. Is it worth it? Or are you going to be left without the Sun in the darkest of times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Coming from two different worlds can be tough. It isn’t just a simple equation of whether or not you fit, when you’ve got two sides of the spectrum fighting over your time, your energy, telling you what you can or cannot do? Its up to you to make a choice. You have to ask yourself whether or not you want to put the effort in. Is it worth it? Or are you going to be left without the Sun in the darkest of times?

Michael Milton was the eldest child of Charles and Naomi Milton. With three younger brothers and a younger sister, Michael was always held responsible for his siblings. That wasn’t to say they weren’t all held to high standards, they were. Michael was just more heavily criticised than his siblings were. There were paths set out for each of the Milton children, and so far, all of them had stuck to that path. Michael had followed their father to Harvard Medical school, and was on his way to becoming a Heart Surgeon, Lucifer had followed their mother into her law firm, and was set to take over when she retired. Gabriel owned a string of night clubs and bars across the county, Castiel had gone into teaching at Washington State, and Anna, well, she was set to marry Richard Roman, partner at Milton and Roman Law. As far as Naomi and Charles were concerned, their children were doing exactly as planned.

All the Milton family had gathered together at the Country Club that weekend to celebrate their sister’s engagement to Richard. A party that was no small gathering, all their friends and family, and an outside caterer had been pulled in. That’s where the Winchesters come into the story.

Mary Winchester had been asked to cater an event at the country club. It wasn’t often she got asked to do that, after all, she only ran a small catering business. It would book her out for a week straight getting everything ready. But it was good for business, she hoped she would be able to get future clients from the opportunity. The only issue was not having enough staff in her little team to be able to work it, so, she’d had to rope in her two sons, Sam and Dean to help out at the event. Much to their dismay. More because they would have to wear tuxes if they were to look the part

 

* * *

 

Coming from two different worlds can be tough. It isn’t just a simple equation of whether or not you fit, when you’ve got two sides of the spectrum fighting over your time, your energy, telling you what you can or cannot do? It’s up to you to make a choice. You have to ask yourself whether or not you want to put the effort in. Is it worth it? Or are you going to be left without the Sun in the darkest of times?

 

Michael Milton was the eldest child of Charles and Naomi Milton. With three younger brothers and a younger sister, Michael was always held responsible for his siblings. That wasn’t to say they weren’t all held to high standards, they were. Michael was just more heavily criticised than his siblings were. There were paths set out for each of the Milton children, and so far, all of them had stuck to that path. Michael had followed their father to Harvard Medical school, and was on his way to becoming a Heart Surgeon, Lucifer had followed their mother into her law firm, and was set to take over when she retired. Gabriel owned a string of night clubs and bars across the county, Castiel had gone into teaching at Washington State, and Anna, well, she was set to marry Richard Roman, partner at Milton and Roman Law. As far as Naomi and Charles were concerned, their children were doing exactly as planned.

 

All the Milton family had gathered together at the Country Club that weekend to celebrate their sister’s engagement to Richard. A party that was no small gathering, all their friends and family, and an outside caterer had been pulled in. That’s where the Winchesters come into the story.

 

Mary Winchester had been asked to cater an event at the country club. It wasn’t often she got asked to do that, after all, she only ran a small catering business. It would book her out for a week straight getting everything ready. But it was good for business, she hoped she would be able to get future clients from the opportunity. The only issue was not having enough staff in her little team to be able to work it, so, she’d had to rope in her two sons, Sam and Dean to help out at the event. Much to their dismay. More because they would have to wear tuxes if they were to look the part.

* * *

 

“Dean, sweetie, I need you to take these round, and send your brother back in here, please.” Mary told her eldest as she handed him a platter of canapés.

“Sure, Mom.” Walking from the kitchen, platter in hand, Dean wound his way around the guests until he found Sam, telling him to get back into the kitchen to find Mary.

 

“—So that’s when he told her, ‘don’t worry, we’ll find out during dissection!” A ripple of laughter ran through the small group as Dean approached. The older man, he supposed the bride-to-be’s father was joking. And it wasn’t a funny joke either.

‘ _Stuffy professional types’_ Dean thought to himself, stopping as one of the guests picked one of the canapés off the tray. Honestly, he wished he wasn’t here. But then again, this function was just wrapping up. This was the last of the food, and as soon as that was gone, Dean was going to be able to take this annoyingly constricting waistcoat off. More than anything, he wished he could just leave, but he wouldn’t do that to his mother, not knowing how much this job meant to her. Once the canapés were gone from his platter, Dean went back into the kitchen.

 

“Mom, all the pastries are –“

“Just go grab the invoice from behind the bar for me, sweet heart? Mrs Milton left it there for us.” Leaving the empty platter behind, he was more than happy to unbutton the waistcoat and head out into the party. At the bar, he waved over at the bartender.

 

“Hey, don’t think we’ve met, are you one of Richard’s friends or–?“ Dean turned to look at the voice, but he only found a bright smile and striking green eyes looking at him. “I’m Michael. Anna is my younger sister.” Once Dean regained his senses, he swallowed, smiling a little.

“No, sorry, uh—I’m Dean. Winchester. My Mom is the caterer, I’m just helpin’ her out. I was goin’ to get the invoice, she asked me to come get it.” Michael reached into his pocket, pulling an envelope out of his inner suit pocket.

“Mom gave me the envelope, didn’t want anyone to take it from behind the bar. It was really great, your Mom’s cooking is amazing.”

Dean smiled brightly at the compliment. “I’ll pass that message on, thanks.”

“It’s fine. So – “ But Michael was interrupted by a finely dressed older woman.

“Michael, darling, I want you to come and meet Bella.” Nodding, Michael bid Dean a small smile and followed his mother away.

 

Once Dean had given Mary the envelope, she said he could get going. So he did, he had a bit of work to catch up on at the garage, and he’d promised John he’d get there as soon as he could. Sleeves rolled up on his shirt, Dean was walking out the side entrance to his car, his pride and joy; his baby.

“ – No I’m telling you, I’ve tried that, the car won’t start, I’m going to need to get a cab.” A voice caught his attention. Someone had car trouble, and being a decent mechanic, Dean couldn’t just let that slide. He headed round the corner, coming face to face with the guy from before – Michael - on the phone, stressing over his apparent car trouble. ”Look, I’ve got to phone a cab, I’ll be there as soon as.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt, I heard you have some car trouble? When I’m not helpin’ Mom, I’m a mechanic down at Winchester’s Autos. Can I help?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. I don’t know what’s wrong with it. If you can fix it, great. I’ve gotta go pick someone up from the airport for Mom and I’m already late. Mom’s already annoyed that I forgot...” Dean chuckled, opening the driver’s side door to pop the hood of the car.

“I’ll see what I can do. You had any problems with it?”

“It’s been juddering a bit, when I’m switching gears, yeah?”

“Last years model? There have been a few issues with the gear box, so it’s not surprising.” Dean explained. “Few cars have had this problem, it’s easily fixed. You can take it back to the dealer and they can fix it, pretty expensive that way though. Can’t see why it ain’t startin’ though.” He hummed, fiddling with buttons, wires and switches around the engine until the car rumbled to life, only to die out with a spark. “Damnit – Y’ gonna need to take it in, I can’t get right down t’ see what’s up with it now. I can call my Dad, get him to bring the truck and take it to the garage if you’d like?” Michael nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah… That.. that’d be awesome of you. I’ll call a cab.”

 

While Dean was on the phone to his father, Michael called himself a cab to take him to the airport. He arranged for the car to be taken to Winchester’s Autos, and to meet Michael there in the morning to discuss what needed to be done. With plans in place, Dean left, following behind his father once the truck had arrived, while Michael had left in the cab. Before Michael had left, Dean had told him to come by early the following morning, before the shop actually opened.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Michael was pulling up in a cab to get his car. Looking at the establishment for a minute, he seemed a little unsure. It was so dead, so quiet, but he made his way into the office anyway.  
“Hello, I’m Michael, uh, my car was towed in yesterday afternoon?” The balding man, in overalls and a dirty cap looked up from the desk, a gruff look on his face.  
“Milton? Mmm. Dean was expectin’ ya.” He grumbled. “It’s bein’ worked on now. Go through if ya want. Dean’ll be able to tell ya more.” He pointed to the door that lead customers through to the work shop. “Go on.”  
“Thanks.” Michael followed the directions and walked through to the work shop. It wasn’t hard to find, honestly. His car was the only one that was raised in the air, the only one with someone working on it. And unmistakeably, music blaring out next to his car.  
“Excuse me?” But there was no response. “Excuse me?” Still nothing. So Michael walked around and turned the music off. Suddenly, there was a loud THUD.  
“Hey what gives? I was listenin’ to that and –“ Dean wheeled out from under the car, only to stop mid sentence. “Oh, sorry. Thought you were my Dad or Bobby.” Wiping the grease on his hands off on his overalls, he grabbed a rag off the side. “It ain’t a massive problem t’ fix. But it is gonna take some time, I’m nearly done but it ain’t gonna be finished in time for you t’ take it to work, assumin’ you have to go to work this morning? Michael shook his head.  
“No, I have a shift later on tonight. I don’t mind waiting.” He smiled. Dean seemed a little taken aback by that, but didn’t comment. He only nodded his head.  
“Sure. Sure. If you want. Not sure I’ll be great company. Don’t really talk much when I’m workin’.” He watched as Michael pulled the chair round and took a seat, Dean then disappearing down under the car. He was rather glad he could disappear under the car for a moment. He thought Michael had been attractive the night before, dressed up in a fitted suit, looking a million dollars. But in simple jeans and a jumper? He was breathtaking.

Not talking wasn’t the case, however. Michael managed to get Dean talking.  
“– So you’ve always worked here?”  
“Dad owns it, with his partner, but yeah. He wants me to take it over when he retires. Sam… My brother... He’s always been the smart one, I couldn’t do college and education.”  
“Just because you haven’t been through college, it doesn’t make you any less intelligent, Dean.” Michael told him softly. “There are things you do with your hands that I could never dream of.”  
“You’re a doctor. A surgeon. You save lives.” Dean shook his head.  
“Maybe. But I couldn’t do that without technology. It’s guys like you, that like doing things with your hands… Fixing things, making things, it’s because of you that I can do things to the best of my ability.” Dean watched Michael for a minute, tongue darting over his lower lip. He’d never thought of it that way before. Yes, it was true, Dean liked to work with his hands, he liked inventing, making things. And if he had been so inclined into going through education, well, engineering had been an option. He had rebuilt cars and engines and so many other things from scratch. He just never liked being judged on his projects, graded on his ability to write an essay. He did it because he enjoyed it. The fact that Michael was saying this, having only just met Dean, well, it made his heart flutter a little. He seemed so sincere, so thoughtful. And honestly, those eyes, and his smile? That helped an awful lot.  
“Never thought of it like that… Thanks.” Dean draped the rag over his shoulder. “Nice t’ be appreciated sometimes.”  
“It’s only nice to be appreciated when the notion is sincere.” The smile Dean flashed Michael, it felt like his heart stopped for a moment. “So… uh… My car?”  
“Should be ready t’ go.” Grabbing the keys off the side, Dean lowered the car on the ramp, then got inside. Turning the key in the ignition, the engine came to life. This time, without juddering to a stop. “Should’a fixed the judderin’ in the gear box too. We had a spare in the back, amount of these cars we’ve had in. I’ll take it round front, meet you in the office in a second.”

Michael waited for Dean in the office, sitting in silence in the empty room. When he walked through the front door, he handed Michael the keys.   
“Should be good now.”  
“Awesome, thanks. So, what’s the damage? How much is it?” Dean shook his head.   
“It wasn’t much, don’t worry about it. Your family really helped my Mom out with that job, givin’ her a chance. She got a few new clients from it, big functions. Made her year, in all honesty.”  
“No, Dean, let me pay, you really did me a favour.”  
“Tell you what…” The mechanic paused a moment, corner of his lips tugging into a small smile. “You could take me for a drink tomorrow night?”


	3. Chapter 3

Michael had arranged to meet Dean at one of his brother’s bars. So, at 8 on the dot, Dean arrived. He’d not been to this bar before, it was known to be a little more expensive. But when he’d found out that Michael’s brother, Gabriel owned it, he figured he would give it a try.  It had meant, however, that instead of his usual flannel shirt and jeans, he’d dressed up a little. Not a lot, but he figured it better to fit in. And taking in the people in the bar, he was glad he’d opted for a smart black shirt paired with a new, less tattered pair of jeans.  Finding Michael at the bar, he hopped up onto the stool next to him.  
            “Dean, you made it. You look great.”  
            “’Course. Not gonna stand you up, am I? Not when I was the one who asked you for a drink.”  
            “No, I suppose not. I got you a beer.” Michael slid the cold bottle to Dean, and watched, almost fixated on the image of Dean putting the mouth of the bottle to his lips. Clearing his through, he looked down at his own bottle of beer **.** “Can I ask you something Dean?”    
Raising his eyebrows slightly, Dean nodded his head. “Sure. What’s up?”  
            “Why did you ask me out tonight? Sorry if that’s a bit… forward. I just want to be clear.” A pink tongue darted across full lips, licking up a stray drop of beer.  
            “Oh, jeez. Okay, well… I thought you were hot. Puttin’ it plainly I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly. “Y’ made me laugh, back at the shop. Y’ seemed interestin’, your views… I mean… Dude, did y’ have to ask me about touchy-feely crap?” He chuckled a little nervously. “I was interested. Am interested. I got the wrong idea, ain’t I? Look dude—” Michael looked over, an almost shy smile on his lips.   
            “No. No you haven’t.” He’d not dated or even gone on a date with anyone since he’d come back from Medical school. “It’s just… Look, my mother keeps tryin’ to set me up with women from the country club, from her firm, from… well, any well to do woman she can get her hands on. I haven’t… done this in a couple years. She doesn’t seem to accept that I’m not interested. And—“  
            “Can I stop you there, I’m not sayin’ I wanna get married or anythin’ Michael. Look, I just thought you were cool, thought we could have a little fun, no pressure alright? Just a laugh. See what happens.” The reassurance had Michael smiling, in turn, making Dean smile.  
            “Fun. Alright, I could use a little more of that.”  
            “Alright, in that case, bar keep! Four shots o’—“ He quickly scanned the bar. “Jamesons, if you please.” Once four shots of the whiskey were set in front of them, Dean picked up one of the glasses, waiting for Michael to follow suit. “T’ fun.”  
            “To fun.” Michael chuckled as Dean took his shot, only to follow suit a second later.

            “Seein’ as we’re drinking, reckon we should grab some food too?” Dean suggested. “You’re lookin’ a little green round the gills. Take it you don’t exactly do a lot of drinkin’ very often?”   
            “You’d be right there.” Michael chuckled, nodding his head. “Where do you fancy going? My treat.” Michael offered, pulling his blazer back on.   
            “Y’know you don’t have to take me anywhere special, right? Diner food is the best food when ya been drinkin’. And there’s one just down the street we can go to.” Taking the slightly tipsy Michael out of the bar, they headed down the street towards the diner.

 

The pair spent a couple of hours in the diner. Dean hadn’t felt this comfortable around someone in a long time, and Michael, he felt like he’d not had this much fun in a long time. But it got to the point in the evening, where they were leaving the diner.  
            “Hey, do y’ have t’ get goin’, or can I show you somethin’?”  
            “No… No, I don’t actually have work tomorrow. And my bed time isn’t until midnight, you’re in luck.” Michael teased, earning a soft laugh from Dean. Pulling his keys out his pocket, he motioned with his head towards where his car was parked by the parking meter.   

“This is my baby. Chevy Impala. Rebuilt her with my Dad when I was 17. Beauty, ain’t she?”

“She is a nice looking car, Dean. Now what is it you’re showing me?”  
“That’s a surprise.”

 

Once in the car, Dean drove for half an hour, chatting aimlessly. Michael was more than happy to lean back in the seat, watching Dean as he drove, studying every little aspect that made him Dean. This was the most relaxed, Michael noted, that Dean had actually been all night. The diner, he’d been getting there, but in the club? He’d been a little tense. Now though? His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his top two buttons undone, hair slightly ruffled from fingers running through it. It was breath taking. 

“So you still haven’t told me where we’re going.”

“That’s because we’re not there yet.”  
So Michael fell quiet again, both of them did. Into a comfortable silence, filled with quiet music from the radio, and the sound of the car driving down the tarmac. Michael just continued to study Dean, the slight ripple of muscle in his forearms as he turned the wheel or changed gear, the tapping of his fingers against the wheel in time with the music.  
            “What?” Dean asked, noticing that he was being watched.  
            “You just… look relaxed. It looks good on you.”

As the road surface changed, leading onto a dirt track, Michael turned in the seat to look out over where they were.   
            “You’ve not brought me out here to kill me, have you?”   
            “Damn, y’ caught me. Yeah, sorry. Guess I could just take you home now instead, now that y’ caught onto my plan.” A cheeky grin formed on Dean’s lips as he pulled the car to a stop on the edge of the dirt track. “C’mon.” Both of them climbed out the car, Dean leading the way up a tiny path which lead into some trees. “I used t’ come up here after school when I was younger. When it was gettin’ too much. Sometimes I come up here t’ clear my head, when things get too heavy.” He led the way through the trees, up a slight hill until they broke through the edge of the woods.

 

“Oh. Wow, Dean…” They were stood out on the edge of a hill, looking out over the twinkling lights of the city. Michael could see for miles, see the rolling hills in the background, the roads out of the city. The stars shining in the sky. He could see everything from up here. “I see why you used to come up here… Why it clears your head.”  
            “Puts it into perspective. Everything can be put into perspective when you look at it from a different angle.” Stepping up beside Michael, their shoulders brushed, making him look across at Dean with a smile.   
            “Thank you for bringing me up here.” Michael whispered, getting totally lost in Dean’s eyes for a moment.  
            “Thanks for comin’ with me.”

 

Once it started getting colder, Michael and Dean made their way back to the Impala. Before Michael could walk around to the other side, he grabbed hold of his hand to pull him back.  
            “So this is gonna seem kind o’ forward. But I really want t’ see you again after tonight. Maybe next time I could take you out instead?”   
            “I’d really like that.  On one condition.”  
            “Mm, n’ whats that?” Dean asked, leaning a little closer to Michael.  
            “You kiss me now.” Michael breathed softly, tilting his head up a fraction to connect their lips. Dean’s fingers curled into the back of Michael’s blazer, pulling their bodies together as they kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Michael became inseparable. Whenever he could, Michael would swing by the repair shop and bring Dean coffee or lunch because he knew he usually forgot to get himself something. And when he could, Dean would head over to the hospital on one of Michael’s longer shifts to break them up a little. They seemed to be so wrapped up in each other, and people were starting to notice.

 

“So, that Milton boy that keeps stopping by.” John said one morning, not even lowering his newspaper. Dean had stopped by for breakfast while Sam had come to town with his girlfriend.

“Mm. What about him?” Dean asked, arching an eyebrow at his father as he took a bite of his toast.

“You seem to be spendin’ a lot of time with him, is it serious?” Mary thwacked her husband around the back of his head with a teatowel. 

“John!” She scolded, tutting as she sat down. “What your father means, honey, is that we want to know if you’re happy.”

“Mom—“A heavy sigh fell from Dean’s lips. “I ain’t gettin’ into this touchy feely stuff. It’s a bit o’ fun, that’s all.”

“That’s not what it looked like when I saw you making out against your car, Dean.” Sam piped up, smirking behind his cup of coffee. “Michael went back into the hospital looking a bit dishevelled.”

“Sam. I will throw my toast at your face.” Dean grumbled, staring down at his plate.

“Now, boys.” But Mary smiled anyway, having both her boys home always brought a smile to the blonde’s face, even when it was them fighting over trivial things. “Sam, stop teasing your brother. If he’s not ready to tell us about Michael, then that’s fine.” At that, Dean looked at his mom, giving her a small, appreciative smile. She always knew when not to push the subject. He’d go to her when he was good and ready.

“Hey, Mom. I, uh… I like him. A lot.” At least he’d give her that tidbit.

 

* * *

 

 

“Be here by 10, they said. ‘Don’t be late, Lucifer’, she said. And she’s freaking late!” Lucifer hissed under his breath at Michael, who only rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up. They’re probably in traffic. Even Mom can’t control the freeway. Besides, I thought you would be the last one actually wishing she was here?” None of the Milton siblings really got on terrifically with their mother. She was the one that held them to the higher standards, their father just went along with it to keep the peace with his wife. Naomi Milton wanted to be the best, and she encouraged that of her children too, although they suspected that part of the reason behind it was that she cared about what the other women in the Club thought of their family.

“As long as she’s not here, Mikey, what’s with you and the green-eyed eye candy?” Gabriel asked, popping a sucker in his mouth.

“What do you mean?”

“Y’know, the one you brought to the bar, the one you keep being seen with. The mechanic.” Gabriel continued, only making Michael look down at his drink, a little embarrassed that his siblings were asking him these questions.

“Nothing is ‘with us’, Gabriel. We’re friends.”

“Friends that have been seen kissing.” Lucifer interjected. Michael looked up at him, eyes narrowed, but also questioning. “Oh, don’t be surprised. I have my spies.”

“Oh, leave him alone, you two.” Anna scolded her older brothers, taking Michaels hand across the table. “I think it’s lovely that he’s found someone to be comfortable with. Be himself with, finally.” 

“Oh, sure, that’s all great and everything.” Gabriel assured. “Ain’t judging him, we’ve known he was gay since Luce and I visited him at Harvard. But uh, what’s Mom gonna think?” Michael paled at the thought. He still hadn’t told his mother he was gay, she wasn’t the most accepting person when it came to relationships. If she didn’t approve, you didn’t stay with them. Period. And when it came to being homosexual? She didn’t agree with it. Michael swallowed thickly before deciding he would change the subject.

“So… Cas is picking them up, huh?” He muttered.

 

Naomi and Charles Milton walked into the dining area of the country club only ten minutes later, Castiel following along behind them, and much to Michael’s dismay, Bella Talbot was walking along beside him.

“Fan-freaking-tastic.” Michael muttered as he stood up, followed by Gabriel and Lucifer. “Mom, Dad.” He greeted, plastering a forced smile on his lips as he gave his mother a kiss on a the cheek, and his father a hand shake. “Bella, lovely to see you again.”

“I saw Bella just yesterday at the salon, I thought it would be nice if she came along. Bella, you sit next to Michael. Dear, you don’t mind do you?”

“Of course I don’t mind.” He replied, tucking Bella into the seat next to him. The rest of the Milton siblings shared an awkward glance. They knew what their mother was doing, everyone did. It was obvious. She was trying to set Michael and Bella up together; a perfect pairing in society’s eyes. 

“So, Michael. Why don’t you tell Bella about work?” Naomi offered before turning her attention to her daughter. Michael let out a soft scoff, shaking his head a little. 

“Work is… work. Operations on a daily basis. I had to perform an emergency op… There wasn’t another surgeon available for an emergency that came into ER so they roped me into it. I—I’m sure Bella doesn’t want to hear about my work, blood and… guts and everything. Gabe? How’s the business life treating you?”  At the sudden question, Gabe looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, but after a quick kick to the shin from Lucifer, he started rambling on about his bars, and how he was planning on revamping a couple, maybe even selling one to buy a bigger establishment, and even the woman he was seeing; Kali. Michael let out a soft sigh, leaning back into his chair. His appetite had just disappeared.

 

Brunch was a torturous affair for Michael. Constantly, Naomi was telling him all Bella’s achievements, how she was such a sweet girl. Fawning over getting them together. It gave him such a headache. He couldn’t have been more relieved when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, eyes lighting up when he saw Dean’s name flash across his screen from an incoming text.

[ Message; From Dean: ] Day off. Beach?

[ Message; To Dean ] I’ll pick you up in 20?

  
Smiling for the first time properly that morning, Michael put his phone in his pocket, only to realise he was being watched by his mother, who had an unimpressed glare on her face, and his siblings, who were all giving their variation of a smile, or a smirk or encouragement. Michael, the once favoured son, was being a bit of a rebel. And they all kind of relished it.

“Sorry to eat and go, but I’ve got another arrangement. Mom, Dad, I’ll see you soon. Bella, it was lovely to see you again.” Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair, Michael headed out of the restaurant before his Mother could grab him back.

 

Twenty minutes passed, and Michael was pulling up outside the Winchester household, where Dean was sat out on the front lawn. Beeping the horn, Michael pulled to a stop, then got out the car. He didn’t bother cutting the engine, knowing they wouldn’t be stopping for long. 

“Hey, sorry. Had to get changed, I was at brunch with my family.”

“Brunch?” Dean’s eyebrows raised, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Shut up and get in the car, Winchester.” Michael laughed, throwing his cap at Dean playfully. Catching it, he put it on his own head, grabbed his bag and made his way over to Michael’s car.

“If we stick around for any longer, Mom’s gonna come out and make sure I’ve—”As if by magic, Mary Winchester came out of the front door.

“Dean Winchester! You’d leave without saying goodbye to your mother? I’m truly hurt.” Though really, it was an excuse for her to come and be nosy.


End file.
